The Darkest Lion- Book 1 The lost Sky
by A Cold Heart
Summary: Skyclan's territory is shrinking and their only hope is between two brothers who try to make a mark in city life. When it comes to Fear he knows trouble when it comes to the city but when they are asked to help show a clan of cats how to get out of the city. He finds it strage the way they do things, but Rage sees diffrently.
1. Prolog

**I don't own warriors The Erin Hunter(s) do. Please Review! Tell me what you thought of it.**

Soft mews Echoed From below a dumpster hidden by boxes. "I'm going to get you Mew!" a small reddish tom mewed tackling a smaller black and white she-kit. "ow! Shadow, Ant nipped me!" A black tom kit with a white ear turned fur bristling, "Ant! Go easier on Mew!" Shadow growled angrily Ant ran behind another larger black tom kit. "Shadow, Ant just got carried away that's all you don't need to shred his ears over it." Black Protested Shadow snorted looking away. "Black when's mama coming black? I'm hungry..." The two larger kits shared a look filled with grief. "Mew, Ant... It's about time we told you what we know..." Black started but Shadow shot him a glare that confused both of their litter mates. "Mother isn't coming back... she... she... was killed by some other cats... so it's just us..." Mew wailed running off Ant glared at them and ran after her. "Great. Now we have to find them!" Shadow got to his paws as black stared at his own, "We had to tell them some time... They know where we are lets give them space we can catch a couple of rats or mice." Black stood dragging his tail behind him. Black saw Ant's tail and sighed, Shadow padded over to him, leaving Black to watch from afar, leaving what he was saying to black's imagination.

"Ant, Mew its alright she's still with us, we may not see her but she walks with us every day when we go out to hunt and when we train she watches us with pride she lives up in silver pelt most of the time." Shadow meowed smoothly trying to sooth them over Black turned away ears back,"Mother... I'm sorry I should have waited longer..." he sighed heading out of the alley, walking close to the wall to avoid being stepped on by two legs. He found the place where the rats always ran plenty of rats today. Black spotted one sniffing through some trash on the ground, he dropped down creeping closer like a swift black shadow. he leapt with powerful hind legs his soft paws landed on the rat and he dug his claws in biting it's back killing it after a few heart beats. He carried it heading back along the path he took finding the stench of the bad cats and blood, he dropped the rat and ran around the corner spotting the larger cats. He ran leaping on the grey tom's back biting his ear off. the tom reared yowling in rage and pain the other white and grey tom abandoned his fight with Shadow to help the other. Black let go jumping up to the top of the dumpster. Heart racing he flattened his ears, "leave now! Or else I'll Rip you to shreds!" Black snarled the taste of blood in his mouth was making him feel sick, the meows of two legs made the toms turn away fear gripped him and he jumped down going over to his litter mates. The Stench of death clung to Ant and Mew and he hung his head, "may you join Mother and bring her some joy of seeing you two again." He mewed then turned to Shadow a long gash over his back making him heart-broken. "Black... Lets not call ourselves by our real names anymore... we can't have kind names if we are to survive..." Shadow rose and looked at him pain filled his eyes, "From now on I'm Rage and your Fear that way no one will dare mess with us..." Black nodded Shadow limped away from Mew and Ant. "The birds will take them to the sky and they will be safe with mother." Black flicked his ears back following his brother to help support him as they left their once peaceful alley.

**Poor Black and Shadow! I'm sorry I killed off your littermates.  
Shadow: Its okay they were just going slow us down... *goes and cries in the cornor*  
Black:Well there maybe worse to come its for the best may they enjoy being with Mother again.  
Mew: I better get my own story with Ant!  
Ant:...  
Er... Shadow its okay heres something shiny to take your mind off of the deaths. Please Review! I want to know what you think about my story so far.**


	2. skyclan

**I don't own Warriors The Erin Hunter(s) do!**

**Skyclan**

**Leader**  
Pepperstar  
massive tabby tom with few stripes has a cocky temper

**Deputy**  
Mistywater  
pretty blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat**  
crystalice  
cream colored she-cat with brown paws ears and face has clear blue eyes  
apprentice Leafpaw  
calico she-cat with copper eyes

**warriors**  
bellfower  
fluffy tortoise shell she-cat

Stonepelt  
fluffy grey tom who has a cracked voice and broad flat face  
apprentice tigerpaw

losttail  
white she-cat with grey patches and a stub of a tail  
apprentice frostpaw

Lionfang  
huge dark tabby tom with sharp golden eyes

Snowfang  
fluffy white tom who always seems bord

badgerfang  
long limbed black and white tom

apprentices  
Tigerpaw  
grey tabby tom

Snowpaw  
pretty white she-cat her fur is tipped with silver giving her a misty color

Queens  
Morningflower  
small pretty white queen with tabby patches

Honeybear  
Fluffy grey tabby with a soft voice

brambleheart  
tabby she-cat with long claws

**Cats outside the clan**

Cloud  
fluffy white tom

sky  
pale grey she-cat

Slash  
Tortoiseshell tom with a white face

Ripper  
dark grey tom with blue eyes

Rage  
Ill tempered black tom with a left white ear has a scar that streaches over his shouders

Fear  
jet black tom with thick fur around his neck like a mane


End file.
